Earth and Leaf Wait What!
by HowlingDomain
Summary: A team of OC's are placed under The Leafs care. Chaos will arise. Rated T for Houndra's future Talk of Death
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in Shippuden. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Akira's team.**

Feet hit the branches as a team from the Earth Village quickly ran toward Konoha. The team consisted of a girl who had black hair pulled back in a bun, dark brown eyes. She wore a red tank top with white shorts, black gloves, and shinobi shoes. This is Akira, the team sensei. Following her was three girls. The first was Rose; she had rose colored hair with bright pink eyes. She wears a pink halter top and a pink easy to fight in skirt and shinobi shoes. Right next to her was Houndra; she had fire red hair with bright blue eyes. She wears a black tank top with tight Anbu like pants, and shinobi shoes. Next to Houndra was Luna; she has brown hair in a ponytail with green eyes. She wears a red halter top with black shorts and shinobi shoes.

"Keep up you three, we are almost there." Akira said looking back at her team, who all nodded back at her. Akira gained a smirk on her face as the gates of Konoha came into view. _"Hope you're ready to see an old friend, Kakashi." _ Akira thought as her team came to a stop in front of the gates.

"We are here to see the Hokage." Akira said softly to the guards at the gate. One of them nodded back before he began to lead the Earth team to the Hokage tower. Once they arrived, Shizune took them from the guard to take to Tsunade . Once they arrived there, Tsunade had Shizune leave.

"Akira, it has been a while, thank you for coming." Tsunade said before seeing the looks on Akira's team.

"Thank you Tsunade-Sama, for agreeing to the situation. I trust Kakashi has been informed?" Akira said, "Oh, this is my team. Rose, the stagiest. Luna, the cheerleader. Houndra, team leader when I am not present." The three girls bowed slightly when their sensei finished the introductions. Tsunade nodded before sending an Anbu to go get Kakashi, and his team. Akira turned to her team and made sure that everyone did not try to kill each other or anyone else during this meeting. All three girls nodded as the door opened to reveal Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"You needed us, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked, then Tsunade waved her hand, and when Kakashi saw what she waved at, he fainted. Akira blinked her eyes as everyone stared at Kakashi, before she bursted out laughing.

"Well, I did not expect that to happen. Maybe it happened because we haven't seen each other in a while." Akira said while getting strange looks from both her team and Kakashi's team.

"Houndra, Luna, Rose." All three looked at Tsunade. "You three will be training under Kakashi when he wakes up, and with Naruto, and Sakura." Both teams looked at her with the strangest faces, before Akira's team turned to their sensei.

"Akira-Sensei, is she telling the truth? If so where are you going to be at?" Luna began to attack her sensei with questions, as Kakashi came too.

"Ow, okay that is the weirdest dream I have…. Never mind it is not a dream." Kakashi said seeing Akira's back as she was answering her student's questions.

"Yes she is telling the truth, and I will be on a mission, which you guys cannot come on." Akira said in a firm voice. "Everyone, you keep your positions up, and Houndra, you are team leader, but you must listen to Kakashi." All three girls nodded back at their sensei. Akira turned to Kakashi, smiled, and walked out of the Hokage tower.

**A/N: Please read and review, oh if I can someone to give me a team from the Leaf, it would be much appreciated.  
**


	2. Fight and Hotsprings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the Oc's.**

A day has passed since Houndra and her team was dropped off at Konoha. They have been informed that they would need to test their skills, and the way that they would test their skills is by fighting Kakashi's team.

"Houndra, are we ready?" Luna asked her team leader, who in response nodded before heading out to the training field. Her teammates were right on her tail, when they arrived. Naruto was jumping everywhere with hyperness. Sakura was making sure she had everything that she needed. Kakashi, well he was just reading his book. They all stopped what they were doing when Houndra's team showed up.

"Is everybody ready?" Tsunade was met with nods. "Then began." Tsunade jumped back as Sakura took a punch at Houndra who easily dodged it. Houndra let loose a series of senbons, before coming behind them with her crescent shaped sword ready to swing. Naruto stopped her with a kunai. Kakashi went after Luna with the Lightning Blade, but he was stopped short when her own Lightning Blade met his. Kakashi's eyes widen when he realized that she was a lightning type. Sakura was dealing with Rose, and her wind attacks, which are not good. Sakura noticed her sensei's issue.

"Kakashi-Sensei, switch me." Sakura yelled and Kakashi nodded, before he used a water dragon on Rose, who easily dodged.

"I train with a water type, those won't work on me." Rose said with a smile. Kakashi kept using them, hoping Naruto could take her soon. All of a sudden, Kakashi blacked out. Sakura turned to see Naruto passed out on the ground and Houndra standing behind her sensei. Sakura then, got thrown in a tree by Luna. Sakura then passed out.

"Well done you three, now let's just wait for those guys to wake up, and I will explain from there." Tsunade said sitting down, then motioning for the other three to do the same. Not long after that Kakashi began to wake up. He looked around, wondering how the battle ended. His eyes landed on the Hokage and Earth team in the center sitting in a circle talking. Kakashi stood up and walked over. Rose looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well you can see who won." Rose supplied before he even asked his question. Not long after that, the other two woke up, and they all walked back to the Hokage tower. When they got to the Hokage tower, Houndra and Kakashi stepped forward, because they were the team leaders.

"Well, both sides are great fighters, and both sides have excellent fighting styles. Kakashi, you will be the over all team leader. Houndra the only person on the team that has power over you is Kakashi." Tsunade said getting a nod from both team leaders. Then Tsunade told them all to go, and relax the rest of the day.

"Houndra, would you and your team want to go try out the hot springs." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Houndra looked at her team, who nodded, before she nodded to Sakura.

"Great, let's go." With that Sakura led them to the hot springs, where they all relaxed glad that there were no hard feelings between the groups. Not long after they had started to relax TenTen showed up. When she saw the Earth team, she got the weirdest look on her face, which made Sakura burst out laughing.

"TenTen, this is Houndra, Luna, and Rose. They are staying here while their sensei is doing something." Sakura said pointing to each girl when their name was said. TenTen nodded at each girl how all in turn nodded back.

"Sakura, Ino has been looking for you, and she should be here soon." TenTen informed Sakura, who nodded her thanks. After that little trade, TenTen started to relax with them. All was very peaceful, until Ino showed up out of nowhere.

"There you are, Billboard Brow." Ino said using Sakura's childhood nickname.

"Nice to see you too, Ino-Pig." Sakura countered doing the same thing as Ino. The Earth team looked completely confused, as TenTen laughed. Sakura then realized what TenTen was laughing at.

"My name is Luna, that is Houndra, and that is Rose." Luna said pointing at each of her team members. Ino looked at them with a smile, before introducing herself.

"My name is Ino, and I see you have met all of the girls except Hinata, who I hope shows up soon." Ino said with a small blush on her face. Ino then began to relax, hoping that nothing went wrong. All of a sudden everyone heard a loud shriek.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger I hope at least. Anyway I know short, but nice. Virtual cookie for who ever can guess why the person shrieked. **


	3. Pervert! Lead A Team?

**Sorry For the Long Break.**

**Disclaimer: Daisuke Yagani, Sora Matsuki, and Mai Kamaya all belong to sco23. The Earth team once again belongs to me. I do not own Naruto.**

All of the girls head whipped toward the sound of the shriek, and to their surprise it was Hinata. All she did was point, and Sakura knew what had happen. Sakura walked out, and then came back in about 4 minutes later, completely dressed.

"Sorry about that, it was Jiraiya. Stupid pervert." Sakura said before motioning for the other girls to get dressed. After all of the girls got dressed, they ran into Naruto, and Kiba. Kiba's head tilted to the side slightly upon seeing the Earth team. Houndra rolled her eyes.

"My name is Houndra, my teammates are Luna, and Rose." Houndra said in a slightly pissed tone, while pointing at her teammates. "Now, quit staring." Kiba nodded his head at her request. All of a sudden three genin ran past them before the only male of the team, who was wearing a maroon colored jumpsuit with gold stripes on the side, baby blue sandals, short black hair, and a baby blue hitae-ate. He wears the kanji symbol for tickle on the back of his shirt; stopped and turned around.

"Hi, my name is Daisuke Yagani." Daisuke all of a sudden stopped speaking when he saw Naruto. "So Naruto, you haven't being doing many pranks lately, decided to give up?" Daisuke said turning his attention to Naruto who just had to start an argument over that. Daisuke's two teammates came over to see what was taking him so long. Once they saw him fighting, they both sighed.

"Daisuke, come on. We need to get going." This girl had long scarlet red hair, scarlet red eyes, wears the same clothes as Tenten only her shirt has long sleeves, but the color is all scarlet red with a black Chinese dragon imprinted in the back. This girl was Sora Matsuki, and next to her was Mai Kamaya; who had ice blue eyes, white hair shaped like Ino only she lacks her trademark bang that covers her right eye, She also sometimes lets her hair down when she's fighting, she wears tight black clothes that shows off her figure. Daisuke just ignored them and kept on arguing.

"Look it is either you come willingly or I will drag you the rest of the way there." Mai said making her eyes flash red. Daisuke came willingly, but not before waving bye to the older shinobi. They all looked at each other with the weirdest expressions.

"Well, how about I give you girls a tour of the village, and we can get to know each other better." Kiba said attempting to flirt with the Earth team. That got him punched in the face by Luna, and glared at by the other two. Sakura just rolled her eyes as Hinata just stared, while Tenten and Ino just laughed at him.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto said spooking the girl.

"G-good, w-what about y-you?" Hinata said her face going red.

"Good, hey are you feeling okay?" Naruto said putting a hand on her forehead. Hinata, then passed out. Houndra turned and saw Hinata passed out in Naruto's arms, before she looked at Naruto who shrugged. Luna saw this and mentally slapped herself. All of a sudden an Anbu landed in front of the Earth team.

"Lady Tsunade needs to see the following Houndra, Luna, Rose, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. She says that it is urgent." The Anbu said getting nods from all but Hinata as she was still passed out. The Anbu then vanished as the six started to walk back to the Hokage tower. Once they got there they had to wait a few minutes before they were allowed into see Lady Tsunade. When they arrived Hinata woke up, and would not stop blushing.

"Thank you for hurrying. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Your mission is to escort a noble who has had multiple threats made on his life. You will be leaving first thing in the morning. Sakura, you will act as the medic-nin, Hinata, I want you to scout to make sure that you do not get ambushed. Naruto, listen to the girls and don't mess up." Lady Tsunade briefed them on their mission. At the last part Naruto's face got the funniest look on it, and basically everyone laughed.

"Houndra, Luna, Rose. I have a favor to ask of you." As Lady Tsunade said that she got and evil look on her face. "I would like you to look after a team of Genin, and train them a bit, for about a week. After that week, they will go back to their sensei, and this team will be back." The earth team thought it over. Rose and Luna, looked at Houndra who met their eyes for about a minute, before she nodded at her team, who nodded back.

"We will do it, but may I ask who is the team?" Houndra asked. Tsunade nodded before waving to the Anbu to go and get the team. During the time that the Anbu was fetching the team, Naruto, and his team said goodbye and left to go get ready for their next mission. Shortly after they left the Anbu came back in with Daisuke, Sora, and Mai. The three genin made eye contact with the one Jōnin, and two Chūnin. Both teams looked at Lady Tsunade with the funniest faces.

"This is the team that we will be teaching for a week?" Rose said softly, after she recovered. Lady Tsunade nodded, while the others got control of their faces. Lady Tsunade, then waved them off, and they all left.

"We will meet here, tomorrow morning at 7. Don't be late." Houndra said getting nods from the younger team. With that they all head toward their rightful sleeping place.

**A/N: Thank you sco23 for the genin. If the attitude is off, let me know and I will fix it. Please read and review. If you think that I should do a one-shot on Naruto's mission, let me know.  
**


	4. Daisuke, Will you ever learn?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating I had some stuff come up, and all that. The next three chapters are focusing on the team. One chapter per pair for the whole week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

At 7 all six of the shinobi were there. "Daisuke, you will be with Luna. Sora, you will be with Rose. Mai you are with me." Houndra said looking at the genin, who all nodded back. Luna watched her teammates walk away before turning to a innocent looking Daisuke.

"I read about your Acarophiliac tendencies. If you try that on me I will personally kill you." Luna said as a very dark aura came off of her, while she was still smiling. Daisuke nodded and smiled scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Day 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your genin reports say that you are not all that great in Genjutsu. Let's start there." Luna said before going into a lecture about the pros and cons of genjutsu, having to smack Daisuke awake a couple of times. Luna finally stopped her lecture, and turned to Daisuke, who looked back at her scared. Luna made a hand sign putting Daisuke in a genjutsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 2 mainly consisted of Taijutsu, and Daisuke decided to try and tickle his sensei. That did not end well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 3 was spent waiting for Daisuke to get out of the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 4 consisted of Ninjutsu, and someone getting electriouted for trying to tickle his senesi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 5- see day 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 6 was spent on Kenjutsu, and Daisuke mumbling under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke walked into the training field mumbling under his breath about how Sora and Mai were doing so much better than him. The mumbling continued until Luna landed in front of him.

"Shift." Luna said, Daisuke just looked at her like she was crazy. "Shift into me, now." Luna said rubbing her temples when she saw his face. In a flash, there were two Lunas. Luna just grinned before going to attack Daisuke, who raised a kunai to block hers. This is all that basically happened until Daisuke decided to use one of her jutsu.

"Lightning style: Lightning Dragon." He yelled letting lose a dragon. Luna dodged it easily, before smirking.

"Lightning style: Lightning Grave." Luna yelled Daisuke just looked at her. He got pulled underground and electrocuted. When he came back up, he shifted back into his original form, and saw his sensei talking to Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru.

"That was a very good fight Daisuke, and now I am sad to say actually, the week is over. It was fun training you."Luna said holding out a hand to help Daisuke up, and then she nodded to him.

**A/N: Yes I know that was short, but still the main focus will always be day 1 and day 7. Oh and please vote if you would like a one-shot of Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata's mission. Thanks.**


End file.
